


Reign of Rage

by CrazyChicksWithGuns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'll update tags and warnings as I go, This will be AgentReign, Worldkiller Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChicksWithGuns/pseuds/CrazyChicksWithGuns
Summary: A hero doesn’t kill. Reign kills. Purity kills. Pestilence kills. Supergirl doesn’t kill.Alex kills.---Canon divergence from 3x13, where there's a secret 4th Worldkiller.





	1. Rage

It started on Earth X.

Not that Alex would ever like to think back to that concentration camp, the horrors that they barely scraped the surface of on their short duration on Earth X, but as she sat on that bed as Winn, J’onn and Kara talked about saving the Worldkillers, Alex thought about the knowledge of what she said to Purity and just how violent her words really were, everything screamed that something was wrong, and that feeling came at the time of Earth X. It may not have been something that happened on Earth X. Alex doubts that it was, aside from getting shot at and electrocuted, nothing happened to cause this shift in her. And that’s why it was such a mystery.

Reign emerged and Alex told Kara not to hold back. To kill her. Alex would never tell Kara to kill, that’s not what Kara does, that’s what Alex does. Alex knew she had hundreds of kills under her belt, even before the Nazi invasion. They never did recover all the bodies from the Exodus base. But Kara would never kill, could never kill. And Alex doesn’t know why she would have told Kara to kill Reign. To change everything that everyone loves about Kara, make her something else. A hero doesn’t kill. Reign kills. Purity kills. Pestilence kills. Supergirl doesn’t kill.

Alex kills.

She threatened a 14-year-old with juvie in the most standoffish way Alex could think of. As she sat there, she couldn’t even remember half of what she said to Erica, just that she was so _angry_. So angry that anyone could say those things about Ruby. The anger engulfed her and she ran with it. She pretended to be from the FBI, and threatened a teenager. It’s not like this was a recent development, Alex knew she was violent, years ago, from before Kara put on that supersuit. It just happened a lot more now. Doctor Morrow. Astra. John Corben. Armek.

And then they all bleed into one. It was no longer about keeping Kara safe from the problem at hand. It was about being 2 steps ahead. It was about keeping Kara safe in the long run. It was about destroying Cadmus.

And then Alex thought about all the people she _wanted_ to kill. Maxwell.  Lillian. Mon-El. Hank. Rick. 

 _Jeremiah_.

The Cadmus prisoner in the DEO prison didn’t deserve what happened to him, but Alex had never felt such red-hot anger bleeding through her body, corrupting every thought in her head, blocking out every thought but one. Where is Cadmus? So, Alex beat him. The wall, her foot, his face, his stomach, his ribs, his genitals, whatever worked to get him to talk. And then Alex hadn’t a second thought as she blew the Exodus base to kingdom come. Not that Jeremiah was still there. Not that there were unarmed, albeit Cadmus, operatives still there. Not that _she_ was still there. Not a care about how many people were killed, so long as the base fell, and the ship was stopped.

And then the Nazis invaded.

If Alex was asked to pinpoint the exact moment she felt the difference in herself, she would say that something in her snapped as she fell to the ground in a surge of electricity before a firing squad on that hellscape of an Earth. She never did meet her doppelgänger. Though, being a Jewish lesbian on a Nazi world, she didn’t try to think about where Alex X would be. It was too horrible to think about. She had to focus on Kara. And then it just became about killing as many Nazis as she could with the ammo she had. But who would really care about Alex killing Nazis? The 53 Earths should be thanking them. So, Alex put that knowledge away and walked away from it.   

And then she threatened a 14-year-old.

And then came Purity.

Julia.

 _Purity_.

And Alex could suddenly not hold back that anger, couldn’t hold back the anger within her and she’d done everything she hadn’t wanted to do, she’d contradicted Kara at every turn, shut down every point Kara was trying to make, on the assumption that Julia was gone and there was only Purity, and everything, _everything_ , was making Alex just so fucking _angry_.

Purity played Kara like a fiddle right in front of Alex’s eyes when Kara showed her that picture, she gave Kara hope where Alex knew there was none, and Alex couldn’t, wouldn’t, let that stand. And when Purity said she’s tear open Kara’s bones and rip out the soft parts, that part of Alex that snapped on Earth X was nothing like what snapped in Alex in that moment. Alex was angry. Pure anger. 2 years ago, she wondered what Kara must have felt like with the Red Kryptonite surging through her veins, removing every inhibition Kara had. Well now, she felt it. And she was _pissed_.

Alex had seen Kara’s body language, had known her long enough that she could tell Kara was disappointed, but for once in her life, she didn’t _care_. Alex didn’t care what Kara thought, and she let Purity know. Let Purity know that she wasn’t a God. That she was nothing to Alex but meat and bones. Just what Purity had called Kara. And just when Alex was starting to get going, Kara dragged her out of there. But Alex’s anger was unfocused, there was no target. There was only anger. And so, Kara took the brunt of it. Her stubbornness to not see what was going on right in front of her own eyes, that Purity was just casually fucking around with Kara, and it made Alex mad. At Kara, for not seeing it, and Purity for doing it, at herself, at Reign, at the Worldkillers, at Kryptonians, fuck, at anyone in her line of sight. And then Kara called her hard and cynical. That she lacks compassion. That she’s not the sister Kara once knew.

And that last little bit of Alex hanging on, just snapped like the rest of her.

_Where is Cadmus._

It's no longer for Cadmus. It's for a different person, with the same question, for a different objective.

_Where is Reign._

Alex stalked back into that room, back to that cell, full of anger.

_Where is Reign._

Purity was right. Alex did want to hurt her. She wanted to rip her to shreds.  But she was also wrong. Alex had never felt stronger. With the anger she felt running through her, she wasn’t weak. Couldn’t be weak.  When Purity bought up Maggie, it was meant to bring Alex down but all it did was make her angrier. Made her so angry Kara could practically feel it, stepping in to stop Alex and Purity.

_Where is Reign._

Purity called it rage. Purity was right. It wasn’t anger Alex was feeling. It was rage. Pure, unadulterated, _rage_. Maybe she did have her one chance at happiness. Maybe she _was_ a broken little doll. But she was a broken little doll full of rage, and Kara had no idea what was happening to Alex as she stalked away.

But as she stood in front of Purity in the subway station, Kara in a chokehold, watching her sister lose her strength, that rage left her. She saw Purity’s eyes change colour, she knew that Kara was right. Julia was really still in there somewhere. And so she did it Kara’s way. She reasoned. And she got Julia back.

Of course, Reign had to appear and fuck everything up again. Bring that rage bubbling right back up to the surface, burning as it coursed through Alex’s veins. She knew shooting her would do nothing, wouldn’t hurt Reign, but that rage, that rage inside her wouldn’t let her not try. She had to protect Kara. And in that moment, under Reign’s boot, she locked eyes with Reign. Reign’s red eyes bore into hers with a look Alex couldn’t place. Reign could have put her boot through Alex to the station floor by now, but something stopped her. Even before Julia could tell Reign to stop. Reign had never planned to crush Alex under her boot. Reign smirked at her from above, and when Julia called, took her boot away, barely even bruising Alex’s ribs. Alex was still mulling over the smirk when Reign took off with Julia, and finally her blood started to cool, and the rage disappeared.

Alex needed a drink.

Tequila.


	2. Speed Dial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex mulls over the speed dial on her phone, and just what Reign might have in store for her. Kara tries to stop Alex drinking tequila.

Her ribs fucking hurt.

Taking another shot as Kara got food from the bar, Alex couldn’t shake the fact that Reign didn’t kill her. It wouldn’t have taken Reign an ounce of effort to put her foot through Alex’s chest. Reign could have easily kept a conversation going with Kara and Julia as she killed her, barely even a side task in her mind. And yet, Reign didn’t. And that infuriated Alex. Although recently it would have taken a lot of effort to not infuriate the older Danvers.

Reign looked down at Alex, who was thinking about adopting the name Agent Worldkiller Punching Bag, and fucking _smirked_. That’s what angered Alex so much. She couldn’t figure out what that smirk meant for the life of her. The most logical reason was that Reign didn’t even need to kill her, she was so insignificant to Reign’s plans that keeping her alive would be no different to killing her, and Reign wanted Alex to know that as she stood above her and let her foot hover at just enough pressure to keep Alex down.

Kara wouldn’t believe her. Kara thought the only reason Reign didn’t kill Alex was Julia offering herself up, which annoyed Alex to no end. Kara only wanted to see the good in Purity. Although the thought that there was good in Reign shook Alex to her core. Reign said she was delivering justice, but in her twisted definition of justice, cops who responded to Reign’s justice were also ‘sinners’.

Fuck was Alex glad Maggie had moved to Gotham.

_Maggie. Fiancé. Forever. Waterside. Kids. Ruby. Sam._

_Sam_.

Alex shook her head as her mind jumped track to track. Recently every time she’d think of Maggie, she’d end up at their talk about kids at the waterside statue unveiling, and her mind would end up thinking about Sam and Ruby. For a while, Alex had thought she was wrong. That breaking up with Maggie over kids was wrong, and that maybe Julia had been right. Maybe she’d had her one shot at love and she’d given it away, along with part of her heart, leaving a hole of her own design. But when Reign snapped her tibia and Alex was stuck with her cast on at Sam’s house babysitting Ruby and teaching her poker as The Shining played on the TV in the background, she realised she was right. Right to break up with Maggie. She wanted all this with Ruby. With any kid. Maybe less of the threatening teens with federal prison, but the relaxing on the couch with a movie on, board games, card games, burning dinner together, correcting Ruby’s punching method. She wanted a kid.

So with a few quick button presses, Alex deleted her second speed dial.

“Goodbye Maggie.”

“Did you say something?” Kara dropped the basket on the table, sliding into the booth across from Alex, smiling as she did, a juxtaposition to the day they’d had. Losing Purity to Reign had been a hard hit for them all.

“No.” Alex lied, and Kara tilted her head. It annoyed Alex how much that reminded her of Maggie. If only because it meant she’d think about Sam again.

“Okay. Well, Start with this. And then I'll try to talk you out of tequila.” Kara pointed to the basket of food, taking Alex’s empty shot glass from her.

“That’s a bold move.” Alex laughed, although the laugh didn’t reach her eyes, and looking up at Kara confirmed that Kara knew that.

“Alex.” Kara did her best big sister voice, causing Alex to just sigh. She dropped her phone onto the table and looked down at it.

“You know, I had two speed dials on this phone, you and Maggie. And every day, every single day, I looked at this phone, and I wanted call her. And then I wanted to delete her. And I couldn’t do either because I was scared, and I was weak.”

“No, that's not true.”

“No, but, I mean, it was. Because, otherwise, I would be better. And even now, I’ve deleted her number, because I was right. But I’m still weak because of it. And that's why I lost hope. That's why I was angry and why I refused to see Julia the way that you saw her.” Alex still wouldn’t look up at Kara, instead staring at her phone.

_1 Message._

“You know, I… I stopped believing, too. I didn't think I would ever get through the heartbreak. But, guess what, I'm getting through it. And you are far stronger than I am.” That got Alex to look up, because she wasn’t. She wasn’t stronger than Kara. Although she couldn’t see what Kara had seen in Mon-El, absolutely couldn’t understand how Mon-El managed to get someone as _hot_ as Imra. But still, Kara was heartbroken, that she couldn’t deny. But Kara had never gotten this bad. Kara had said before, if Alex had lost Maggie, she’d be down at the bar, drunk. Alex couldn’t tell Kara she was wrong, because she wasn’t. She was right there at that moment. At the bar. Drunk.

_Maybe alcohol is becoming a problem. Oh well._

“See, you're always hopeful.” Sunny chipper Danvers. That’s what they called Kara. At Kara’s worst she was at Alex’s normal, according to Winn and J’onn at least. Maybe Alex would spiral again like in college and end up taken to the drunk tank by cops.

_Cops. Maggie. Fiancé. Forever. Water--_

“So are you. You were hopeful when you made the decision that you could have more. And you know what? I think you're right. I think there is another person out there for you, and I think you will be a mom. You… You will have all the things.” Kara gripped Alex’s hand in hers, shaking it slightly in comfort. Sara had said something similar. There’s someone else out there for both of them. For more than one night. She couldn’t help but beam at her sister.

“I'm glad you're the way that you are.” She really was. She was the luckiest person in the word to have someone like Kara. Kara Danvers was her beacon of light. Her favourite person.

“You, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a long time, so I hope this is in any way legible and actually makes sense. Please tell me what you think so far, and welcome to the ride. :D  
> I have a tumblr by the same name, crazychickswithguns, if you have any questions.


End file.
